Love Can Go Through The Ups And Downs
by jommylover94
Summary: The story is set after Hallelujah. What if Tommy and Jude agave into temptation adn decided to get together? What if a new girl came in and attempted to ruin it all? Plzz read!1
1. Chapter 1

"Tommy can I talk to you"

"Sure"

I led him into the studio, pulling out two stools

"What's wrong girl"

"Well…" the pain, love, and confusion choking me

"Go ahead"

"Tommy, you know I love you"

"I love you too"

"And the day of my party, the song, it made love you more, which I thought was impossible, but I can't… i can't keep doing the push me pull you thing, so I need you to make a choice, either you get me now or never"

"Jude you don't know how long I've wanted to just take you away from everything, all this, to keep you with me forever, are you ready for all the baggage"

"Yeah, as long as you're with me, I can handle it"

"Alright, but if anything gets too bad or goes too fast let me know"

"No secrets"

"No secrets"

Tommy pulled my face to his and my fingers balled into fists into his hair. His arms wrapped around me, our bodies intertwined. A minute or two later Tommy and me pulled away smiling.

"Wow" I managed to gasp

"Alright so since we finished recording how 'bout I take you to dinner"

"Like a date?"

"Sure"

"Fine, where to?"

"Wherever you want"

"Surprise me"

"Okay"

Tommy blindfolded me and led me to his car. We drove for almost twenty minutes talking about random things like music and our life. Even with me blindfolded me and Tommy meshed together perfectly.

Then the car came to a stop. Tommy opened my door and led me into somewhere.

"Where are we?"

"You told me to surprise you"

Tommy scooped me up and carried me somewhere and sat me on something soft.

"Where are we?"

"Hold on"

"Fine"

"Okay you can take off the blindfold"

I pulled off the blindfold and saw that I was in a huge bedroom. There were pictures of Tommy in Boyz Attack, pictures of me and him all over the place. I realized that I was sitting on Tommy's bed, which extremely too comfortable.

"Tommy, this is your place"

"You said surprise you"

"Wow" I said as I did earlier.

I got off the bed and took off my shoes. I walked out of the bedroom and looked around Tommy's house. It was huge and surprisingly clean. I made my way back to his bedroom where he was changing his shirt.

"Hmmm" I said standing in the doorframe.

"You like"

"I love" I said running my fingers down his rock hard abs. His bare arms wrapped around my body, holding me there.

"You hungry"

Not really"

"What do you want o do then?"

"I could think of a few things"

"I'd like to hear a few" he said, kissing my neck and jaw, which sent tingles down my spine.

"W..Well how 'bout we stay in here"

"I'd like that, but how bout we get some food in you first"

"Fine, but you can keep the shirt off if you want"

"Alright"

So Tommy cooked my favorites, Fried Chicken and Macaroni & Cheese. After dinner we went back into his room and laid on the bed.

"I can't believe you're here"

"Neither can I, but I'm happy I am"

"So girl, wanna watch a movie"

"Sure what do you have?"

"You pick they're in the TV stand"

I opened it to see enough movies that Tommy would never need a reason to leave his house. I turned to look at him.

"I have a lot of free time"

"Obviously, have you even watched all of these?"

"No but on the days when I'm home alone I do"

"Yeah right"

I pulled out "The Notebook" and cuddled into Tommy's chest.

"Why do all girls like this movie?"

"Exactly how many other girls have you watched this movie with?"

"4, you, my sister, and a couple times at the movies"

"Oh, fine I guess, it's a sweet movie"

"Yeah, yeah, maybe the first time"

Tommy pushed play and the movie began. We didn't fo much watching though. After about thirty or forty minutes I pulled away and laid my head on his chest. I slowly began to drift away to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up to the sound of the shower. Tommy must have been trying to let me sleep . I went into the kitchen and made some coffee. I turned on the TV and waited while Tommy was getting dressed. He came out in jeans and a shirt that flowed over his muscles just right.

"You clean up well"

"Thanks, you want me to take you home?"

"Yeah, I'll make breakfast"

"Uh-oh"

"Ha-ha"

"That'd be great"

He grabbed a cup of coffee and we were gone. He took me to my place so I could take a shower and change my clothes. Luckily Sadie wasn't home because she spent the night at Kwest's. I came downstairs in some jeans, a long sleeve shirt, and a vest and made us some pancakes & eggs. We sat at the table eating.

"Do you have to be at the studio today?"

"Yeah, in a couple of hours actually"

"Oh"

"Aren't you going to work today?"

"Nope"

"Why not"

"I'm going to see my sister for a few days"

"Oh, well I hope you have fun"

"I'll be back soon"

"I'll be okay"

Tommy ate & he headed to his sister's after he dropped me off at G-Major. I was in the studio writing when my cell phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hey girl"

"Hey"

"How are you doing?"

"Good just in the studio writing a song"

"Really, when I get back I'd love to hear it"

"Of course I've got to put the final touches on it"

"Alright"

Me and Tommy talked for awhile. His sister was doing great, actually she was about to move down here to be closer to her family. After 10 minutes I went back to the studio.

Since I came back to G-Major, My load has gotten heavier. Darius has decided I've been here long enough to learn the ropes. I'm supposed to start recording a new artist on the label today.

I walked into the studio to meet her. All I knew was that her name was Ashley.

"Hi, you must be Ashley"

"Wow, you're Jude Harrison"

"Yep, an I'm going to be recording you so before we start let's go get some lunch, get to know each other"

"Sure"

We got in my car and drove to the café. TO be 16, she was really mature, she reminded me of how I was when I first started out with Tommy. While we were eating, we talked.

"Alright well you're my first artist so what do you want in this album, you tell me everything"

"Actually, I'm not sure what I want I want, I mean there are so many things I want, I just want this album to be great. I want to make it in this business, you get it"

" Yeah I felt the exact same way when I started, do you have any material written?"

"Tons' she pulled out a huge book

"Alright, wow, I was the exact same way when I met Tommy"

"Tommy?"

"Oh my…producer, best in the business"

"Why the pause?"

"What pause"

"The boyfriend pause"

"The what"

"You two are dating aren't you?"

"Yeah, I guess"

"Aww… that's cute"

"Thanks, ready for your first recording session?"

"More than"

We headed back to G-Major and got into the studio. Ashley and me worked on her vocals for awhile, and then got to recording.

"Any song you want to do?"

"Actually there is one"

"Go ahead"

" Starting Over"

"Can I hear it?"

Ashley sang a few verses beautifully. This song would make a perfect single. I loved it to be honest. Now it was time for me to be behind the board not behind the glass.

"Alright, Ashley, this is beautiful, of course it'll be your single"

"Really" a smile lit up her face

"Yep, in the booth"

After about three hours of singing, editing, and laying tracks, we had her single ready. It was presented to Darius who surprisingly, which amazed even me. I've been appointed as her mentor. She has a problem with anything, she comes to me. I was going to be her Tommy.

Since Ashley has school, her recording days are Tuesday, Thursday, firday, & saaturday. Her schedule combined with my recording days means I'll be there everyday except Sunday.

"


End file.
